Talk:Madras Sector Detachment
Complications of FF detachement responsibilities "...organized to patrol...", while Rozsak pacified Boniface. More universal word for Frontier Fleet duties is needed. Two dimensional subjugation of the FF detachments is some issue also (to the Fleet and to civilian authorities).--dotz 07:08, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :It is not stated directly, but Rozsak's TO at the time of Boniface was almost certainly not in Maya Sector. He was a junior officer (Captain?) at the time, not a senior Captain, just about to attain Flag rank. But it's not clear this is connected with the responsibilities of the Madras Sector Detachment (at least insofar as FF and OFS HQ thought of things). Ostensibly, Rozsak's responsibilities and duties would have been parallel to Thurgood's (under Comm Verricho and Hongbo) opposite the Talbott Cluster/Quadrant. We should say something about this tangled mess within FF, though perhaps not here. That FF responsibilities were divided and confused (to OFS via Sector Comm, to League Navy HQ -- FF Section, to big corporations which had made deals with OFS, to ...) is important as well, and it would be fine to say something along those lines as well. I tried to think of something, but couldn't find something quite right to say. Wikipedia ww 03:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Detachements technically had the same or similar duties (there was no Boniface Sector Special Pacification FF Detachment or Independent Fine Maya Sector Detachment). Divided superiority over every detachment was connected with long travel times and authonomy of local civilian administration. --dotz 06:03, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Obvious , organized to patrol the Madras Sector as a part of Solarian League territory supervised by the Office of Frontier Security. It was normally based at Sector Headquarters at Meyers, and was under the control of the Commissioner of that Sector. --dotz 23:03, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :What's obvious to one person is not necessarily so to another. We are writing here for a Gentle Reader who may not be well informed. The standard to which we should repair is to write for all Readers, the very well informed just as much as for the not quite so. This will mean that some things already known to the expert Reader will have to be covered on behalf of the no so informed. :In this instance, what has been left is so bare bones that one doesn't know how the Detachment is connected to the Madras sector or what it is nominally supposed to be doing. I think that's too little information for at least one type of Reader. :Encyclopedias aren't supposed to be only for the expert in a field, but for all Readers. So the Larousse, or the Encyclopedia Britannica, or ... are intended for general Readers, while the Encyclopedia of Philosophy is intended for those interested in philosophy. In neither case, should beginner Readers be lost by the type and style of the articles. :I can't agree with the excisions here and I think they should be restored in some way. Wikipedia ww 03:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::In some way - yes. Sorry - IMO that imperfect, obvious content would be deleted without any real harm (Madras Detachment, Madras Sector, Commissioner of that Sector| territory supervised by the Office of Frontier Security - rather governed, no protected government was mentioned; patrolled - check section above; normally based at Sector Headquarters at Meyers - supposition). The issue here is also connected with the fact, that general knowledge concerning Fleet-OFS cooperation is described at the OFS article (so repetitions here should be limited and compatibile with the OFS article). In case of other articles KIS deletions were connected with repetitions (RTN/frigates) or inaccuracies/misteakes (of course KISsed articles can still be improved tha way you like) dotz 05:57, March 1, 2010 (UTC)